


You're my brother

by Leonheart2002



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Football | Soccer, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonheart2002/pseuds/Leonheart2002
Summary: Antoine Griezmann. He's got everything. A beautiful wife, one amazing daughter, a family that loves him, a brother. Oh yes, his brother...





	You're my brother

Antoine sits on the edge of his bed, thinking about his wife and daughter. They have gone to a trip at Paris, but Antoine couldn't be with them because of football practises. He was worried about them; A woman and a little kid, all alone, in a huge city. He's also thinking how much he misses his wife in a different way. Gosh, the things that he would've done to her if she was here...

**Bling**

Antoine came back in reality after the sound of his phone. He reaches the other corner of his bed and grabs his phone to find a message from his brother, Theo.

T: Hey bro, what up?

A: I'm ok dude, u?

T: I'm fine too, I just realised that we haven't really talked about a couple of days, so I thought I could make up to you.

A: Meaning..?

T: Meaning pizza, beers, y' know movie time and sleepover.

A: I don't know man, I'm not really in the mood.

T: Come on now, don't be a mood killer!

A: Okay, jeez fine

T: You're house, in one hour.

A: See ya

 

Antoine closed his phone, stood up from his bed, growling, going straight to tidy the living room for the night.

\---------------------

About an hour ago, Theo showed up. They greeted each other and headed to the comfortable sofa to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, the two brothers were bored, so they started drinking. They finished the beers that Theo had brought, so they took some more from Antoine's fridge. In a minute though, Theo realised that he was getting horny, his cock making an obvious bulge in his tight shorts.

\- Do you want to play game? Theo asked

\- What game? Don't make me play truth or dare again please. You know I hate this game.

\- Cuz you suck. And no. This time we're playing a new game, called touch my body.

\- And that is...? Antoine asked with a questionable look on his face.

\- Well, obviously you genius, each of us on his turn close his eyes, when the other one is giving him parts of his body to touch. Whoever finds the most wins. But we're gonna play it with the mouth to increase the interest.

Antoine nodded, too drunk to complain.

Theo knew exactly what he was doing. Antoine was straight, definitely straight, but Theo was too horny to consider it wrong. For a long time also, he had this thing about his brother's juicy ass. He would masturbate for hours just imagining his brother taking his cock in his tight ass hole, so this was a chance.

The first guy to close his eyes was Antoine. Theo moved his finger to his brother's mouth, moving it back and forth, when suddenly Antoine removed it.

\- It's your finger, Antoine said with a winning expression.

\- Okay smartass, my turn.

Theo closed his eyes and Antoine removed his shirt, revealing his tight abs and skinny but hot body. He closed the distance between him and Theo and put his left nipple to his brother's mouth.

\- Well, that's kind of difficult. No. Theo knew what it was but he continued sucking on it, hoping something will happen.

Antoine could feel his cock hardening, so he moved a hand to adjust it, not wanting his brother to find out. It felt so good though...

\- Okay, times up! Antoine said while moving backwards as Theo opened his eyes

\- So? What was it?

\- My nipple, Antoine responded while laughing.

\- I can't believe you! I coudn't ever find it though, Theo lied.

\- So my turn again!

Antoine closed his eyes and Theo stood up. He took his shorts and underwear off, making his hard cock sprung free, gasping for air. He moved closer to Antoine, touching his lips with the tip of it. Antoine licked it a little bit and then opened his mouth, taking his brother's dick in, causing him a slightly moan. He had only took half of his brother's 8 inch material, when he said:

\- How big is this? Are you sure this is from your body and not something like sausage? Causing Theo to feel proud of himself.

\- Oh yes, it's not. Continue..., Theo answered pushing more of his cock in.

Antoine then froze. Oh yes, he did understand. He immediately took the still hardening cock out of his mouth and moved backwards shocked.

\- What the fuck??! Why did you do that??

\- Well, it's part of the game..

\- I don't fucking care!! I'm going to bed! Good. Night. Antoine headed to his bed shutting loud the door behind him. But Theo didn't want to give up...

\-------------------

After about half an hour, Theo went to Antoine's room to apologise. He knocked the door once, twice but he didn't receive a respond. So he entered the room, finding his brother asleep. The hot smell of his brother drove him insane. Couldn't resist anymore, he reached him while removing his clothes.

Antoine then woke up because of the noise that his brother made. The first thing he saw, was the sight of a naked Theo standing right in front of him, with his cock more hard than ever.

\- What do you want again??? Antoine asked angrily.

\- You

Theo then, grabbed and removed Antoine's shorts and underwear, reaviling his cock. He positioned himself at all fours, on the bed and started sucking off his brother.

Antoine was fighting back. He didn't want this, he was not gay. He loved his wife, he was married for fuck sake! But it felt different. And different is sometimes good. Antoine now stopped fighting back...

He was enjoying his brother taking the whole length of his seven inch cock in his mouth. He even started thrusting in him while pulling his hair, causing him to choke. Antoine was letting moans that never have left his mouth, not even with his wife.

\- Oh my god Theo, if you don't stop I swear I'll cum in your mouth.

\- It's ok dude.

\- No, I warn you, I haven't sex for days.

Theo only increased his pace, loving to hear Antoine making those sounds just for him. He was licking and stocking his brother's cock at the same time, hoping to give him his best orgasm ever. About one minute later Antoine was reaching his edge.

\- Fuuuuck!! He cummed to Theo's mouth and the load was enormous. But Theo had so much experience that he started swallowing it all, causing Antoine a moan which can be characterised also as scream.

\- Turn around, Theo said

He removed also Antoine's t-shirt, so that their bodies had naked contact. He then, placed Antoine at the position he was before and stood behind him. Fuck, it will feel so good, Theo thought. He touched all of Antoine's football worked out body, but more his ass. The previous days, he would die for that ass and now he has in front of him, begging to be fucked. Theo started finally to touch his brother's ass hole with the tip of his cock. He teased a little bit but then he entered slowly.

\- Ughh..

A loud moan escaped from Antoine's mouth, heading all the vibration straight to Theo's cock. He then started moving back and forth.

\- Fuck, give it to me! Antoine said as Theo started slamming his cock at the blonde's perfect round ass. Antoine's hole making one with Theo's dick just like it meant to be together. After all, they were brothers...

Theo now, started to increase his pace, not going slow anymore. He fucked his brother really hard making the bed to leave noises he had never heard. He touched Antoine's ass and concentrated only to that. His bigger brother taking his cock so good in his tight hole.

\- Get on your back. Theo told him, as he pulled his dick out of Antoine's hot ass cheeks.

He spread the blonde's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Pushing again his cock inside, he started thrusting. Their moans were echoing in the room. Fuck, Antoine was surprisingly really enjoying it.

\- Oh my god yes! Give me your cock Theo!

\- Do you like that? Taking my cock in your ass?

\- Oh yes, cum in me!

Theo now fucked him harder than ever. He let go of Antoine's legs, touching now the bed, thrusting deeply into his brother's tight hole. He was never fucked again and the sense of first time in combination with the tight but well stretched ass hole was divine.

\- Fuck, you are so tight.

Suddenly, Antoine throwed him away and literally climbed him. He sat at his lap on his hard cock and started moving up and down. He was riding Theo.

\- I didn't expect that...

\- Shut up and cum. Antoine only pounded faster making Theo lose his words.

He was moving everywhere he could. Up and down, back and forth. His hole was just so hungry for his brother's cock.

\- Anto, I think I'm cumming...

Antoine kept what he was doing, moaning so loud that if someone was even in the house across the street would have heard him, until Theo cummed into his juicy ass.

\- Uhhh fuuckk!!!

\- Oh my god, your load is so much and so hot!

Antoine layed down on his brother's chest and whispered:

\- I'll be your sex slut whenever you want..

\- Fuck Anto, you look like a hot mess.

\- Your hot mess

They stayed like that for at least five minutes and then they fell asleep. From now on, nothing would be the same for both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work, soo don't be mad xd


End file.
